


[冬叉盾叉]协议(ABO，有AU有互攻，间奏曲第二部)

by ximi



Series: 间奏曲系列 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提示：本文承接第一部，但我认为第一部大概人物性格偏离较大，而且是我第一篇ABO，时经1年多的各种媒体资料的补充也算对三人的性格比那时理解得稍微充分。但OOC仍会有，我会尽量把它写回正轨，人物归属漫威。同人作品是出于对这种文字形式的喜爱，所以，不适请勿点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[冬叉盾叉]协议(ABO，有AU有互攻，间奏曲第二部)

01

培完最后一铲土壤后，Rumlow将铁锹切入泥土，摘掉已经洗不出本色的棉线手套，上面半干的泥土块飘落下来犹如被污染的厚重雪片。他从宽大的背袋裤口袋中摸出烟和火机，他用力将烟吸进肺里，那污浊的烟气在肺泡里横冲直撞。Rumlow感觉有一天他会死于吸烟过度，但他喜欢那种类似摧毁的痛感，那样还能证明他活着。

自从他服兵役以来，他已经好久没抽过烟了，他以为他已经永久戒掉了。但这世界上没有什么能达到永远这个程度，自从他失去一切之后，这些恶习老朋友们又回来了，对他忠贞到如影随形。

一天的时间就这么过去了，他看了眼墙上的电子钟，烟缸里不知掐灭了第几颗烟头。还有2个小时，就要开始新的1年了。

他拿出对自己唯一值钱的东西，一个打造成五角星形状的铁制吊牌，一面刻着LEO另一面，另一面不提也罢……

自从离开神盾，淡出超级伴侣们的生命以来已经过去了整整3年。这3年来Fury对待他不薄，没有任务，没有打扰，甚至没有“熟人”的联络。他在阿尔卑斯山脚下过了3年没人打扰的安详生活，这间小房是他父母当年留下的为数不多的纪念。

0点的提示声唤回Rumlow的思绪，他拉出一抹复杂的笑，包含了太多的感情。他在盘算着超级士兵们会不会赶新年首航飞来这个偏僻小镇，他跟Fury达成一个协议，保证他3年没有任何人打搅的生活。Fury做到了，现在应该是让凝滞的时间再次启动的时候了。男人给自己倒了杯酒，喝下便回房睡了，明天他将重新回归。

 

“Steve……”便装打扮的Steve和Bucky坐在神盾私人机舱中，Bucky吞了口口水……

“我也很紧张，Bucky。”Steve从Omega的信息素里读出了伴侣的不安，他也一样。

他们以前的感觉一直有误差，原来伴侣并不指在两个人之间，他们和Rumlow之间早就是伴侣关系了，不过是从前的他们太愚蠢。

他们在Rumlow离开不久后就有了眉目，但被Fury拦截。黑脸的独眼局长给他们看了Rumlow的一段视频，视频里男人的脸熟悉到让他们有流泪的冲动。

Rumlow的影像告诉他们，他与Fury达成一人协议。他知道超级士兵们会寻找他，但他要求他们在3年时间内不可提前来找他、甚至不可以以任何方式联络他，如果他们做到了，3年后他就答应再见他们。

 

“我们完成了Rumlow的协议，他会见我们吗？”明明日思夜想，但到了终于能相见的一刻反而让Bucky不安，他怕。

“不知道，但我们一定要尽力。”Steve握住Bucky的手，Alpha的手结实温暖，但细微的颤抖出卖了他同样不安的心情。

他跟Bucky一样惶恐，恐惧就像一张网，牢牢地束缚住他，稍有差池就会万劫不复。

3年了，他们按照严格umlow协议的要求，没去打扰他。他们几乎是每分每秒都在思念着他，他们从神盾的网络上悄悄关注着他的生活，但是他们却不能去找他，甚至都不能联络他听听他的声音。那些日子的等待简直就是种毁灭性的折磨，有多期待就有多不安，1095天焦急的等待马上就有结果了……

“Cap，Barnes。我就送到这里了。”鹰眼在驾驶室招手，直升机缓慢升起，把空间留给当事人。

 

怀着揣揣不安的心情，根据情报，他们很快找到了山脚下朴素的小房子。当他们4倍的视力看到在地里培土的男人时时间仿佛静止了，他们看见汗水从男人深黑的发丝间下落。那一刻，一只无形的手纂住了心脏，呼吸和心跳同步停滞。

仿佛心有灵犀，Rumlow在超级士兵们站定那时停止了手中的动作，他转头。蜂蜡颜色的眼睛与他们对视，瞬间的跳动在3间同步进行，仿佛3年冻结的时间再次连接上了中断的轨道。

“你们来了。”Rumlow打破了沉默，久违了3年的声音，虽然他们总是从影像里一遍遍地听，但从本人口中的感觉更震撼。

02

“这里只有水或是酒，你们随便吧。”Rumlow简洁的桌子上放着水壶和酒瓶，虽经过准备却又显得那么地漫不经心。

Bucky频繁地小口啜饮清水，仿佛那是他最喜欢的饮品，他知道Buck的小任性，几乎从不喝没有味道的白水。棕发男子专注又失神地注视着黑发的男人，Rumlow晒黑了也比以前更精瘦了一些，3年的时间给男人刀刻的脸上留下了沧桑的痕迹。

“HI……”

“Um？”当若无旁人的Rumlow终于有回应时，提出问题的人沉默了。

3年来一直想的，那些说出口时至今日越发后悔的，憋在心时没来得及说出口的。明明有许多话想对Rumlow说，但如今，他们却感觉千言万语都不及他们在男人对面。看着那张熟悉的脸，品味着那股萦绕在脑中的信息素，所有的一切似乎没变但又在确实改变着。

 

Rumlow在休闲牛仔的裤兜里摸索了一会儿，动作随意地抽出一支烟头叼在嘴里，当呛鼻的烟雾在空间里缭绕时。Steve按了一下眉心，他抬起手，只发出一个轻声的音节后便安静下来。

他原来想提醒Rumlow，吸烟是个不好的习惯，但他最没资格在此责备他，这个吸烟的习惯正是从Rumlow不声不响离开后养成的。尼古丁真是个好东西，它可以让人拥有片刻的假想安宁。

“我给你们收拾好了客房，跟我来。”捏灭烟灰的Rumlow一挥手，率先转身走上两楼。

老旧的木梯发出吱嘎的动响，仿佛走在下面的人会被蒙上一脸木屑。

 

“到了。”在走廊尽头，Rumlow推开一扇房门。

房间很干净透亮，迎面吹进的微风带着雨后青草的芳香，余光中Bucky拨弄着吹在脸颊上的长发。

“Um……”Steve尴尬地笑了笑，两张行军床被顶在一起拼凑成一张双人床。

“你们……一会儿可以来餐厅。”想想超级士兵们也没什么行李，Rumlow自顾自为他们留下了私人空间。

“Steve，Rumlow怎么了？”

“我也，不知道……”

他和Bucky同样感到困惑，他们曾经做过许多种假设，但这种恬淡到忧伤的感觉虽然没在其中。Rumlow的反应不激烈，反而很平淡，平淡得近乎陌生。

 

晚餐很平淡，只是一些自制的披萨和蔬菜汤，食材都是Rumlow亲手种植的。冬兵看着另外二人碗里的胡萝卜块，他突然感到心痛，Rumlow还记得他不喜欢胡萝卜……

“明天我要去看Le……”在超级士兵们停止动作，统一注视着他时，Rumlow停顿住了。

没有继续的打算，3人的晚餐在种不自在的气氛下结束，不过第二天天亮时，他在门口遇上了美队和冬兵。

 

“Leo……”冬兵单膝着地，悄悄低喃着这个名字，不是他列为禁忌的Leonid，而是他的Leo……

手指沿着粗砺石面游走，他在描绘着组成Leo这名字的字母。

“Leo……”金发男人眼白泛红，他看着Rumlow，黑发男人不语地注视着前方。前方那块墓碑，简单得除了一个由3个字母组成的名字之外再无其他的石碑。

Steve从制服的上衣里掏出一件东西，正是由Rumlow重塑的星型徽章，Leo的名字被镌刻在徽章中间的那道裂痕上。而裂痕上下两侧是Steve&Bucky，这名牌是在里海营地时他们亲手刻上去的，他与Bucky各自保留一份。他的已经在战争中遗失，这份就是Bucky的，他是在Rumlow的家里发现的。他无法得知Rumlow打造这枚徽章时的心情，但Steve在将徽章埋进石碑旁边土壤中时暗自发誓，他一定不会让悲伤重现。

“打算什么时候出发？”

转眼间，Rumlow又变回了3年前的那个人。他看着露出惊讶表情的超级士兵们，宽大的衣服下是熟悉的特攻队作战制服，制服包裹下的身躯风采不减当年。

“Brock Rumlow，回来了。”


End file.
